Rise of the Secret Soldiers
Rise of the Secret Soldiers '('W jedności siła) to dwudziesty pierwszy i dwudziesty drugi odcinek (ogólnie sześćdziesiąty siódmy i sześćdziesiąty ósmy) trzeciego sezonu serialu Szczury laboratoryjne. Jego amerykańska premiera odbyła się 26 stycznia 2015 roku, a polska 18 kwietnia 2015 roku. Jest to dwuczęściowy odcinek. Opis Część 1 Adam, Bree i Chase są coraz bardziej sławni i zawalają misję, która jest emitowana na żywo w telewizji. Ludzie są wściekli i protestują by Davenportowie wynieśli się z miasta. '' Część 2 ''Okazuje się, że ktoś włamał się do rządowego pentagonu. Douglas orientuje się, że to bioniczni nastolatkowie pod kontrolą Krane'a. Krane ma plan by przejąć kontrolę nad wszystkimi ludźmi na świecie. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Donald i Douglas idą go powstrzymać. Streszczenie Obsada Główna * Billy Unger jako Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman jako Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund jako Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams jako Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks jako Donald Davenport Nawracająca * Maile Flanagan jako Terry Perry * Jeremy Kent Jackson 'jako 'Douglas Davenport * John Eric Bentley 'jako 'Prezydent * Graham Shiels 'jako 'Victor Krane * Ashley Argota 'jako 'S-1 * Cole Ewing 'jako 'S-3 * Wiele osób 'jako 'Bioniczna armia Gościnna * Siobhan Cook '''jako '''Protestująca Cytaty Supermoce * Adam: Super siła, Potężny podmuch, Połączenie mocy * Bree: Super szybkość, Połączenie mocy * Chase: Kinetyka molekularna, Laserowe bow, Bioniczny GPS, Wentyl bezpieczeństwa, Połączenie mocy * Leo: Super siła, Laserowe kule, Transmitowanie energii * Krane: Pyrokineza, Elektrokineza, Teleportacja, Tritton * S-3: Super szybkość, Laserowe bow * S-1: Pyrokineza Ciekawostki * Jest to trzeci dwuczęściowy odcinek w trzecim sezonie, jak i piąty ogólnie. * Szczurom odbija na punkcie sławy. * Poprzednia nazwa tego odcinka to Mission: Fail dla części pierwszej, oraz Forces Unite ''dla drugiej. * Adam przypadkowo zranił wiele osób w tym odcinku. * Okazje się, że Szczury brały udział w wielu teleturniejach, jednak przegrywały przez Adama. * Jest to drugi dwuczęściowy odcinek, w którym Tasha jest nieobecna. * Perry przeprowadzała wycieczki po domu Szczurów w tym odcinku. * Okazało się, że Perry ukradła bardzo wiele rzeczy z domu Davenportów. * Adam, Bree i Chase rozwiązują drużynę w tym odcinku, jednak potem znów tworzą zespół. * Adam, Bree i Chase zawalają misję w tym odcinku. * W tym odcinku zostaje wspomniane jak Bree zniszczyła chip w odcinku ''Three Minus Bree, oraz jak Chase poszedł na samotną misję w odcinku Avalanche!. * Adam, Bree i Chase mieli wypełnić misję na żywo, która miała być transmitowana w telewizji. * Mieszkańcy Mission Creek chcieli by Davenportowie wynieśli się z miasta w tym odcinku. * Krane ulepszył Trittona tak, że może kontrolować nawet zwykłych ludzi. ** Krane użył Trittona na Prezydencie w tym odcinku. * Leo przypadkowo ujawnia swoją bionikę w tym odcinku. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym Chase walczy/rywalizuje z S-3/Sebastianem. * Leo dostaje misyjny kombinezon w tym odcinku. * Douglas odblokowuje Leo nową umiejętność, Transmitowanie energii. * Bioniczna armia pojawia się w tym odcinku. * Donald zostaje ciężko ranny przez Krane'a. * Okazuje się, że Adam, Bree i Chase mogą połączyć swoje supermoce, by stworzyć jednolitą potężną energię. * Adam, Bree i Chase pokonują Krane'a w tym odcinku. ** Krane tak na prawdę nie zginął w tym odcinku, gdyż ponownie pojawił się w odcinku Space Colony, w którym prawdopodobnie zginął. * Leo pokonał S-1 w tym odcinku. * W tym odcinku bioniczni żołnierze stracili pamięć i nie wiedzieli potem kim był Krane. * Kontynuacją tego odcinka jest odcinek Bionic House Party. Link do odcinka * http://www.baje.pl/movie/86566/Szczury%20Laboratoryjne. Zobacz też